Septiplier? Septiplier!
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: So yeah, it was a very long time to write this, but it all ended up over 1,500 words, but I hope you enjoy it


Title:

Septiplier? Septiplier!

Preface: This is my first time of writing a Septiplier Fan Fic, like I shouldn't, but yeah, enjoy.

Story:

It was days of Late Summer, Jack was with his friends at Los Angeles, looking outside and thinking what he should do,

"Huh, it's been many months since we met, and I have to tell him something", he talked to himself,

Jack continued looking outside, wondering about their friendship, until he finally decided, so, he rushly grab his key, and drove to Mark's place, as he arrived, he parked his car in the driveway, shut the engine off, and wonder more, he wasn't sure if this was a brilliant idea, or just a no-brainer solution, so, he wished himself a good day, pat his chest and exited the vehicle,

At the Balcony, the sun shines through Mark's glass door, hitting his eye, causing to wake him up, he clear his eyes, grab his glasses from his side table, get up, go outside to the Balcony, look far and enjoy his view when suddenly he looked down, he saw Jack, Jack waved at Mark, he was surprised, so he rushly go back inside, Jack step up to the porch and waited Mark's appearance, suddenly, Mark open the door with his robe.

"Jack, What are you doing here?" He asked,

"Uhhh, I was passing by, and just thought to see you" Jack replied

"Oh,"

Mark look at Jack's hands and noticed that he is carrying something,

"Whatcha holdin' ?" he asked

Jack stuttered, as it was really his car keys

" Well, can I go inside, Mark?"

"Sure"

They went inside

"So, Mark, how's life with your other friends?"

"Fine, nothing interesting happening to my life right now, and you?"

"Meh, I would rather say the same thing what you said"

Mark giggled

"Oh yes, what-I-can-offer for you Jack?" Mark playfully asked Jack

"Oh-Give-me-some-water Mark" Jack laughed after it

Mark also laughed and did what Jack asked about it, Jack have some opportunity to look around the house, he saw a collection of some AGHA statues, he murmured why Mark have those statues, in fact he doesn't what are those, but he skim the room again, and saw a picture frame, he was going to see who's on it, but he thought that Mark is taking so long to get the water, so he just check the picture, what he saw is just him, Mark and some other friends, he smiled and remember when it was took.

"I know this one, this was took when we had the first meeting in real life, boy I was so glad that I met him that day"

"Indeed Jack" Mark suddenly was there, holding two glasses of water and staring at Jack.

Jack quickly turned around and he was shocked,

"Oh I didn't..didn't know that...you..you are already here Mark" Jack stuttered

"Well, I mean this IS my house, so you'll get the point"

"Huh" Jack giggled about it

Jack grab the picture and look at it again

"Why are you keeping this?" Jack asked

"Oh, well.."As Mark was speaking, he sit down and drink one of the water

"Well, do you remember when you proposed at me?" He asked

"Ah yes, It was fun doing that to you though" Jack giggled

"Yes, I even thought it was really happening"

"Happening what?"

"You know, I thought it wasn't just an act"

"Dude, really?" Jack laughed really hard

Mark was silent, he waited Jack to finish his fun times,

"Yeah, this is why I never told it to anyone"

"Oh, why Mark?"

"Because you'll laughed at it"

"Come on bro, no hard feelings, come here and let me hug you, ya whining baby"

Mark get closer to Jack and Jack gave him a hug, and kiss at his cheek, Mark push Jack away from him and he was surely shocked about it.

"Why-why did you do that?" Mark asked him

"To show you I love you" Jack said

Mark sighed, look down and scratch his head a little bit,

"Gosh, I don't know what to say"

Jack lean closer to Mark and put his hand at Mark's Shoulder to comfort him a bit

"Dude, are you sure you are fine, you seem scared from me? I mean, did I did anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, except, you know, the kissing part, it reminds me some of those smut stories and smut pictures of us" as Mark shivered

"I know what are you talking about, it was our fault too that we let them do that"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Well, since we are the adults, we have the responsibility of making the teenagers better, look at what you did at the charity live streams we did, we help many people, we show what's good"

" And how's that do with the teenagers?"

"Don't you get it?, we showed them how to be commitment to other, compassion to share our blessings to them and many things the people say about caring others"

"But why then they treat us like we are some goddamn things and not respecting it then huh?"

"Then why you have that picture then?"

"Because I love you!" Mark shouted

Jack was shocked and pushed back because he was shouted by Mark, Mark stared at Jack, heavily breathing, but he realised what he done.

"Look, Jack, I love you, as a friend, alright? It's just I don't know why people wanted to destroy our friendship over a goddamn ship name and making it inappropriate"

"I know, I know what are you talking about, okay, let's just loose a bit okay? You really hate that ship though"

"To be honest, I don't hate that ship ever since, I started hating it when these smut comes"

"Ha, come, get it?" Jack was clearly joking about some disgusting shit"

"Ew, go away" Mark laughed, and Jack laughed too

"So, you do really love me?" Jack asked

"Well I love all of my friends right?, so I love you too"

"Yeah" Jack giggled a bit, "I have a lot of friends though" he laughed again

"I can see that, also I heard that you really interact people at tumblr" Mark said

"Ah yes, Tumblr, I always love the people who post about me and my friends"

"So, do you see any, you know"

"I never seen one though, I just heard it exist, and some people just tagging us in one of those post, I usually ignore it, but ever since this 'Septiplier is dead' the whole smut thing is gone, but there is still some survive, but eh, let those honry bastards enjoy it"

"Wha, people enjoying watching other people doing that thing?, isn't that weird?"

"Huh, I don't know, it's called, 'Porn' " Jack laughed

Mark giggled and look at the picture across the table

"Yeah" Mark said

"Also, you don't swear a lot"

"Ah yes, I don't know, I just see people on the internet swear a lot and I just don't want to be one of them, so I swear less"

Jack punched Mark's arm

"Shit man, that is hard" Jack painfully said

"You know what else hard?" Mark childishly joked

" Ew, YOU'RE the one who is a honry bastard" Jack laughed

"What?, I'm a giggly bitch" Mark also laughed

So, they all ended up laughing from their jokes, they smirk each to other, surely Jack supposedly should leave by now

"Look Mark, I should leave, there is something I should do"

"What, no, please stay, I never talk to someone since my friends are very busy about their personal lives"

"Wait, your friends are now by themselves?"

"Well yeah, but we still work together"

"Huh, I never do work,I see youtube as an entertainment, not some fucking news or drama alert"

"Is that why you don't want to start a drama huh?'

"Yeah, I usually ignore the drama though, the roasting one though, that was fun!"

"Ah yeah, you and pewdiepie, you two are really best friends"

"Pewdiepie though, he is on himself now, it is my duty to make my friends innocent like me"

"I'm innocent"

Jack checked his watch and it was past 9

"Look, I should go"

"Okay, but can you go back there is one thing I have to tell you though"

" Shit, I was about leave, then you bring that subject up, but yeah, next time Mark"

Mark hugged Jack and let Jack leave, Mark clean up the glass of water and took a shower, when he was finished, he wear something nice and took a walk outside, making his head clear off from the thing Jack and him talked about.


End file.
